


Komaegi smut oneshots

by Naegivore



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Collar, Hair-pulling, Kinky, Literally every kink, M/M, Masochism, Overstimulation, Petplay, Punishment, Sadism, Servant is in the first chapter for some reason, Top Komaeda, bottom makoto, bottom naegi, leash, nagito-cest, top nagito
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26770156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naegivore/pseuds/Naegivore
Summary: I’m literally only going to add to these whenever I’m horny.Also, this is probably going to have every kink known to mankind so uh yeah.Btw,, a lot of these may not be that well-written / short because I only write them when I have nothing else to do.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto, Makoto Naegi/Nagito Komaeda, Naegi Makoto/Komaeda Nagito, Nagito Komaeda/Makoto Naegi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 155





	1. Cum Dumpster

**Author's Note:**

> I’m literally only going to add to these whenever I’m horny.  
> Also, this is probably going to have every kink known to mankind so uh yeah.  
> Btw,, a lot of these may not be that well-written / short because I only write them when I have nothing else to do.

_**Naegi x Nagito x Servant** _

_uhh the rest of the oneshots are definitely not gonna include anymore Nagito-cest _

* * *

Naegi moaned, grabbing at the sheets of his bed as he began shaking and tears dripped down his face. Nagito grabbed his thigh, gripping onto it tightly and leaving a mark. The small brunette felt his legs become even weaker, moaning even louder as his eyes were shut tight. Nagito began grabbing at his hair, forcing Naegi to throw his head back.

"N-Nagito, p-please," the small boy whined, more tears slipping down his cheeks as he held his cum in. It was getting even harder considering he was literally getting fucked in the ass by Nagito- his size was stretching him out and absolutely ruining him. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he panted, clenching his teeth as he tried to continue to hold his cum in.

"O-Oh, Servant, what do you think?" Nagito inquired with a smirk, staring at Naegi who trembled and quivered. His cock twitched and looked swollen as he continued to struggle to hold his cum in, and it certainly wasn't helping that he was needy and sensitive. 

But, Servant was just watching and touching himself to the sight. He was a moaning mess, drool climbing down the slide of his lips and dribbling down his chin as he was covered in his own cum. Servant trembled, shivering as he watched Naegi struggled to hold himself up due to how weak he was everywhere. His thighs were shaking and his calves were tensed, and his arms were absolutely quivering as he clenched onto the sheets of their beds that was now soaked in Servant's cum.

It was always such a turn on of the other white-haired male to watch Nagito and Naegi have sex, he’d always masturbate to it and loved to join in whenever they'd let him.

"C-Can I-I join in before you l-let your h-hope out, master?" Servant lowly whispered to Naegi, holding onto his own chain and pulling it. The brunette just clenched his teeth and pried his eyelids open, whimpering and whining as he waited for Nagito to answer.

"Go ahead, answer him now, slut. He asked you, so behave like the good bitch that you are and answer already before I don't let you release all your hope," the white-haired male aggressively growled, showing Naegi how much dominance and control he had over him. Servant moaned at his words, loving how Naegi whined at them and began nodding.

"S-Servant," the small, shaking boy whimpered as he watched the already trembling white-haired male crawl over to Naegi. He already had his cock out, which was the same size as Nagito's- so Naegi already knew he was at least going to be overstimulated since that's how these two were with him.

Servant then slid his fingers into Naegi's mouth, letting him suck on his long fingers.

"Mmpf," Naegi moaned as he sucked on his fingers, drool escaping his lips and covering Servant's pale fingers. His fingers then slid out, the brunette whining as he pulled his fingers out of his drool-filled mouth. Nagito then smirked, beginning to sway his hips and go back and forth inside of Naegi again- watching as Servant slipped his large cock inside of the quivering boy's mouth. He began moaning as he lapped at the tip, then taking it all in. Naegi’s moans became muffled as Servant's cock went even further down his mouth, deep throating his cock. Nagito then started to reach down, wrapping his hands around Naegi's cock as the smaller boy sucked on Servant's penis. He whined and whimpered, panting and moaning as his entire body shook. Even at the lightest touch from Nagito's sweaty hands around his sensitive, small cock- Naegi moaned and shook even more.

The large male then began jacking him off, sliding his hand up and down and even moaning himself as he slid in and out of Naegi consistently. Servant then moaned, watching the sight and loving the feeling of the brunette giving him the best blowjob in the world. He began curling his own toes and throwing his head back, as Naegi did the same. Not to mention, Nagito also curled his toes and started grunting and panting heavily. He let a few moans slip out as he still had his cock inside of his lover, also sliding his hand up and down Naegi's cock- which began to twitch and leaked precum.

"L-Let it out you two, let a-all your hope out for me," Nagito growled, moaning as he squirted his own seed into Naegi's tight asshole- panting heavily as he smirked, watching Servant moan loudly as he came inside of Naegi's mouth. The cum slid down his throat, the boy swallowing as he moaned around the other white-haired male's large cock. Naegi couldn't help but moan, cumming himself as he felt tears slip down his eyes and roll down his flustered, sweaty face.

He came all over their sheets, feeling Nagito and Servant stuff him with cum from his asshole to his mouth. Some cum slipped down Naegi's thigh and chin, showin how much they filled him with their hope. The two white-haired men then slid their cocks out, Nagito smirking and laughing as Servant just weakly sat down. Naegi was panting heavier than ever, collapsing in his own cum as his chest heaved up and down. But, as he was weakly and helplessly laying down, Nagito propped Naegi up so he'd be on his fours just like he was before. The brunette whimpered, his legs and arms barely being able to hold himself up as the quaked. Cum still leaked out of his asshole, small droplets sliding down his shaking thighs which were marked with hickeys and marks in general from Nagito. 

Naegi was whining as his cock throbbed, seeing how Nagito was smirking at him through his flustered face. Not only that, but Servant was also drooling again and his cock was now raised again too, so it was obvious that he was still horny.

"Y-You want me to fuck your perfectly pretty face, you fuckin' cum dumpster?" Nagito lowly and lustfully whispered, smirking as Naegi's eyes widened at the name as his cheeks became even more flustered than they already were. He whimpered shyly at the degrading, while Servant just moaned at it.

"C-Cum d-dumpster!" He chirped with lust completely laced throughout his shrill tone, gripping onto his own arms to try and contain himself. Naegi just shyly glanced away, feeling his cheeks get even hotter as he felt Nagito bring his cock closer to his face,prying his mouth open with his slender fingers. The brunette didn't get a chance to suck on them or lick them at all, only due to the reason that Nagito slid them out too quickly and began letting Naegi do whatever he wanted with his cock.

"Well, that's exactly what he is. Just a pretty cum dumpster filled with all our hope, he can barely even handle it," the white-haired male sneered, teasing Naegi as he grabbed his face and squished his cheeks together to make his lips form a kissing expression.

"Isn't that right my little dumpster for hope?" Nagito laughed, talking down to his shaking lover with such a teasing tone that it made Naegi nearly embarrassed. But at the same time, he loved how he was teased and talked down to like he was nothing at all- like he was just a pathetic cum dumpster and nothing more, and that's exactly how Naegi felt and he _loved_ it.

Nagito then let the brunette start licking the tip of his cock, lapping at the tip shyly and playfully sliding his tongue in between his slit. The white-haired male grunted, biting his lip as he drooled. Naegi then began taking his whole cock, whimpering and moaning around it as it just went further and further into his mouth. He then began to bob his head as he sucked on Nagito's cock, starting to whimper as Servant reached down and separated his legs. Naegi squeaked, grabbing the sheets to their bed as the other white-haired man began to suck his small, quivering cock which had the feeling of after he came still.

Servant slid his tongue up Naegi's cock, swirling his tongue around it playfully and getting drool all over it as he took it in his mouth. He wrapped his hands on the brunette's ass, gripping onto his cheeks hard enough to leave a mark.

"I-I'm n-nothing, f-fill me with your h-hope, m-master," Servant begged around Naegi's overstimulated cock, and he continued to suck. The brunette did the same but with Nagito's cock, nonstop sucking as the white-haired male began panting heavily and feeling his legs start to tremble.

"Ahh, f-fuck," Nagito muttered under his breath, sliding his hand down to Naegi's hair to grab at the messy brown strands. He pulled at his hair, making the brunette moan around the large cock he was sucking on. But, he was also a moaning mess because of Servant too.

Naegi began to let more tears slip down his cheeks, whining as the boy with the chain didn't stop sucking him off. His words were muffled and incoherent, and that's exactly what Nagito wanted as he began to cum in his mouth- making Naegi swallow it. Some cum slid out of his mouth, sliding down his chin and throat as Nagito slid his cock out. A trail of saliva and cum was connected between the smaller boy's lips and the taller male's cock, each were slimy with cum and spit.

And then, Naegi began whining and shutting his eyes. His eyelids were clenched shut as he struggled to keep himself up, not being able to handle the overstimulation as Servant continued to suck him off.

"A-Ahh, S-Servant nngh, p-please," the quivering, small boy cried, his words slipping out of his puffy, wet lips. But then, Naegi began to cum into Servant's mouth and he threw his head back and bucked his hip. He felt a warm feeling erupt inside him just like each time he cums, so it made moans that were even louder escape his slimy, sore lips.

Servant whimpered as his cheeks were filled with Naegi's cum, so he moaned as he swallowed it all with a smile on his face.

"O-Oh y-you taste a-amazing," the Servant complimented, giving his cock one last lick as every part of Naegi trembled and he collapsed again in the cum-stained sheets. The brunette heavily panted, shutting his eyes as he throbbed everywhere and felt Nagito spread his cheeks and Servant stood over him.

"M-More?" Naegi huffed as struggled to turn his head, straining his voice and craning his neck too. Servant's eyes became starry as he looked at the small boy's opening, seeing how it already was stuffed with cum from Nagito- who was willing to help overstimulate to small boy even more.

"I-I called you a fuckin' cum dumpster for a reason," the tall male snarled, grabbing Naegi by his throat roughly and smirking as the brunette shook and his eyes were wide as he panted heavier than ever.

"Oh what, you can't handle it? You can't handle being absolutely filled to the brim with hope?" Nagito teased, smirking as Naegi furrowed his eyebrows and gasped through his panting.

"N-No I-I can! S-Servant, p-please do whatever y-you want to me," the small brunette begged, and that made Servant absolutely weak. His legs felt weak as he handed Nagito his chain, wanting him to pull on it.

"W-Whatever I want? Oh M-Master, y-you treat such trash like m-me so well," Servant humbly mumbled, shyly placing some hair behind his ear as he grabbed Naegi's hips and lined himself up with his leaky entrance. And with that, he slowly slid in and it looked as if the brunette was in pain first. But after some time, Naegi's pain-filled expression melted to absolute pleasure as Nagito smirked, tugging at Servant's leash. The other white-haired male and the brunette male both moaned in unison, their legs trembling with weakness.

Nagito then let go of his leash for a moment, looking at Naegi's weak cock which was dripping with spit and cum from before. He then gripped tightly back onto Servant's leash, pulling it as he began to give the small brunette boy a hand job with his free hand.

"A-Ahh!" Naegi yelped, his cock still weak and overstimulated from before. Although he was used to this each time the three had sex, each time it would get him weak and it made him even easier each time they'd fuck. Naegi loved the feeling of being overstimulated in his cock and cumming though, he loved being stuffed with cum and left a cum-filled mess by the two.

And speaking of cum-filled, Servant began moaning and laughing lowly as his cum began squirting out and into Naegi's asshole. Cum slid out of his asshole too, even more sliding down his thighs and staining the sheets as Nagito continued to jack him off until he felt the need to cum again. 

Servant carefully slid his weak penis out of Naegi, looking at how he cheeks were completely showing how much cum was inside of him. The brunette was now whimpering incoherent words as Nagito jacked him off, pulling his hand off and then placing it back on when Naegi thought he'd leave him be. The small, trembling boy moaned at the edging, hearing Servant moan at the sight too.

"M-Master's so weak and j-just for us t-two," he cooed through his panting, lust laced throughout his sexual tone. And then, once Naegi felt close through his overstimulation, Nagito pulled off his hand off of his cock permanently. 

The brunette whined and let more tears slip out of his eyes, so he pouted but accepted it. All that mattered though, was the fact that he was just a fucking cum dumpster.


	2. Punishment Time

_Sorry this one is shorter_

* * *

Naegi moaned, wiggling his bum as Nagito spanked his ass with a paddle. He let drool slip down his chin and his gripped onto the sheets, enjoying his punishment a little too much. Nagito smirked, giving him his final spank.

"I think you're way too excited from this punishment now, kitten," the white-haired male growled, lust in his tone as he propped his boyfriend to sit up on his lap. Naegi whimpered at the discomfort because of the spanking, but he really did enjoy the pain.

Nagito then started jacking his sub off, and he began moaning and drooling.

"M-Master, s-so g-good," the brunette moaned loudly, rolling his eyes back and arching his back. Nagito smirked, leaning in and biting the small boy's neck and sucking on it.

"N-Na-Nagito," Naegi cried though his moans, wiggling himself in his master's grasp and throwing his head back as Nagito began licking where he bit.

"Yeah, that's my name, bitch," the taller male degraded, continuing to bite him and jack him off. Naegi then began begging for something else and it came as a slight surprise from Nagito’s part, not expecting him to literally beg for something like _this_.

"C-Choke," the brunette whispered through moans, his words nearly incoherent due to how good he felt.

"What was that?" Nagito growled aggressively, separating his lips from the smaller boy's neck.

"C-Choke m-me, m-make m-me g-grasp for b-breath," Naegi begged, his face a bright shade of red as he felt Nagito's clothed cock press into his shivering thigh. The taller male did as he said with no hesitance, wrapping his long fingers around his small throat and began squeezing. The smaller boy let out loud moans, whimpering. Drool began rolling down Nagito's hand and he began feeling tears as well, and he smirked at this.

"N-Nng, y-you're h-hard too, h-huh?" Naegi somehow asked through gasps, throwing his head back as Nagito's grip tightened.

"Oh, I really am, seeing you be such a pathetic whore under my touch is so hot," the pale male explained, feeling his sub purposely ride his bulge. 

"O-Ohh," Nagito whimpered, biting his lip as he finally took his boxers off and lubed his cock up. The brunette moaned at the sight of his cock, loving how big it was. His size was so large, it stretched out the smaller boy's asshole every time and would make him weak for a day or two. 

He then pressed his cock into the smaller boy's asshole after lining it up, both of them moaning in unison. Nagito still had a hand on his throat and on Naegi's cock too, seeing how he was about to cum already. So, he took his hand away, and his sub moaned- but the edging felt so good considering how close he was.

"A-Ahh," he whined, Nagito touching him again and then letting go. Naegi was getting edged and it made more tears stream down his face as he whimpered, moaned, and whined.

"P-Please, I-I'll b-be a g-good s-slut," the brunette whined, begging to cum as Nagito watched him struggle to jack himself off. But Naegi was too weak and it was getting harder to hold his cum in, so he just edged himself and felt his entire body tremble.

"I-I'll be-behave! I-I'll b-be a g-good b-boy for m-master!" The bottom moaned, whining loudly as he begged and quaked. His voice wavered back and forth, and he let out incoherent words as he could barely speak correctly. Nagito then smirked, letting go of his throat and finally jacking him off and allowing him to cum. Naegi immediately came and a loud moan escaped his puffy lips, arching his back and then nearly collapsing. He was very tuckered out but Nagito came inside of him as well, making the shaking, brunette boy moan and whine even louder.

The two rode their orgasms out, and the white-haired male cleaned the small boy up. He cleaned each drop of cum off of him, making sure he wasn’t left a sticky, weak mess. Naegi almost immediately fell asleep on his taller lover's chest after being cleaned up, snuggling into him and not letting go. Nagito kissed him on his sweaty forehead as he listened to his heavy panting, petting his hair until he fell asleep himself too while cradling Naegi on his lap and in his arms.


	3. Horny Drug

_Some fluff near the end-_

* * *

"Now Naegi, I'm going to have to do this," Nagito soothingly whispered, and the brunette nodded. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was sort of excited to find out. Hiyoko gave him a bit too much of the " _horny drug_ ", and he knew it damn well. But, Nagito had no idea that he knew.

Hiyoko just planned it out with Nagito- he specifically asked her to add way more than enough to Naegi's just to make him horny. The brunette had no problem with this, he was actually quite excited to experience this. But then suddenly, Nagito leaned down and began to blind fold him.

"H-Huh?" The brunette asked in confusion, not being able to see anything anymore. Nagito smirked, just placing a hand on his cheek and sliding it down to his collarbone.

"This'll make things interesting, darling," the white haired male explained, beginning to step back as he watched what was about to happen.

Naegi's jacket was unzipped and he had no boxers on, and his face was flushed red at this. But, He didn't mind all too much- yet it did get him flustered to be butt-naked around his boyfriend.

Suddenly though, he to sweat and feel way more _hopeful_. Thoughts started to pop in his head, and drool began to slip down his lips and slide down his chin. He began imagining Nagito sucking his dick, he started to think of the boy roughly fucking him and pounding him- using him until he was nothing but a pathetic whore. As much as Naegi was embarrassed and flustered by these thoughts, he just wanted to touch himself to them. He's touched himself before cause of thoughts like those, but this time he wasn't allowed to touch himself- after all, he was handcuffed to their headboard.

"N-Nagito," Naegi began whimpering, pressing his legs together as they trembled. The white-haired male flushed red, staring at the sight in front of him. He smirked as he watched his lover struggle, seeing how he pulled on the handcuffs to try and touch himself- but it was fruitless.

"N-Nngh," Naegi moaned, starting to try and rub his penis with his own thighs. "P-Please," he begged, sweat dripping down him as his blush worsened.

"I-I'm s-so n-needy,” Naegi whimpered, his thoughts getting _so_ much better. He thought of Nagito filling him up, pulling his hair, spanking him and tying him up. He thought about him degrading him, putting a collar on him and biting him.

"I-I'm s-such a s-slut," Naegi whispered, moaning as Nagito went red. He wasnt too sure of the boy's kinks, but _this_ was definitely revealing it.

"A s-slut for m-master," Naegi moaned, biting his lip as his cock was hard. It was throbbing and he began to cry, tears slipping down his cheeks. Nagito gasped a bit, smirking as he felt his own cock rise quite a bit.

"P-Please! P-P-Please t-touch me a-already!" Naegi begged, pushing his legs together a lot more. The white-haired male then slid his own boxers off, leaning down and starting to lap at the brunette's cock.

"A-Ahh! M-Master!" Naegi moaned, his stomach doing a flip as he tugged at his handcuffs harder. Nagito smiled at this, taking his entire cock down his throat and starting to bob his head. Naegi couldn't stop moaning, he was trembling and his toes began to curl. The brunette bucked his hip, feeling his insides melt as he started to pant and sharply moan.

"I-I'm g-gonna c-cum! G-God N-Nagito!" Naegi moaned loudly, panting and whimpering. He couldn't stop, but it felt so good as he finally released his load. Nagito moaned as his cheeks were filled with his cum, swallowing it tightly and licking his lips at the taste. He could definitely go for more of that- in fact, he wanted to try again.

He continued to suck him off, and Naegi yelped at this. He felt so sensitive, and he felt warm too. The brunette was trembling, feeling more tears slide down his face as he was overstimulated.

"F-Faster!" The boy cried, bucking his hip and lifting himself. Nagito did as he was told, knowing he was going to cum again. So, he began to touch himself as well. The white-haired male began to moan softly around Naegi's cock, wrapping his pale hand around his own cock and jacking himself off.

"N-Nagito, p-please, I-I," Naegi whimpered, shaking as he heard his lover moaning. The silver-haired boy just smirked as he felt his own toes curl, he pressed his thighs together and began to cum. The brunette came as well, letting out a high pitched moan as Nagito still sucked.

"O-Oh g-god," the small boy whispered, shaking and trembling. He was definitely exhausted, but the overstimulation felt _so_ good. 

Soon enough, Nagito pulled off of his cock and began touching it with his hands.

"O-Oh! A-Ahh!" Naegi moaned loudly at the touch, panting heavily. As his sensitive cock was sore and twitching, making his lower legs feel so weak.

"I want you to cum again, fuck-" Nagito growled, interrupting himself as he began to feel close himself again. Naegi started to cry again, biting his lip as drool slid out of his mouth as he was overstimulated. He whimpered and moaned louder than ever, trying to hold onto something but there was nothing to grab on. So Naegi just tugged at the handcuffs which were wrapped around his now bruised wrists, biting his lips at the restraints.

Once again, he came and so did Nagito. The brunette was moaning incoherent things, his face red and hot to the touch. Naegi then laid flat, whimpering and shaking as his chest rose and fell quickly.

"S-So g-good, f-felt a-amazing," the brunette panted, shutting his eyes as his blindfold was taken off. Nagito giggled, kissing the boy on his slimy, spit-covered, swollen lips. Naegi blushed at this, smiling as he just couldn't move. His legs were so weak and so were his arms, his breaths were hot and he sucked them in sharply.

Nagito sat next to him, taking his handcuffs off and began to play with his weak boyfriend's hair.

"You sure did have fun, hm, baby boy?” He playfully teased, running his thin finger up Naegi's stomach. This sent the smaller boy shivers up his spin, even if he was pretty flustered and sweaty.

"Nnngh, y-yeah, I-I d-did," the brunette managed to say, opening his eyes and looking his taller lover in the eyes. He smiled at him, not being able to move a muscle.

"F-Felt so g-good to-to get ov-overs-stimulated,” Naegi explained through heavy breathing and stuttering, somehow managing to say through his sharp breaths which were wavering all over the place and were quite unsteady. The boy began thinking back to what they did, flushing red at the thoughts and continued to heavily breath. Nagito smiled at this, giggling as he carried him to their bathroom.

"H-Huh?" Naegi asked with confusion, not too sure what was going on as he was carried bridal style. Nagito brushed his hair out of his eyes, kiss his forehead and smiling.

"We gotta get you cleaned up, little hope, you're all messy and gross," the pale male explained, taking the boy's hoodie off and placing it to the side. He propped the boy up on their toilet, which had the lid down. Naegi sat down and shivered, not expecting the cold touch to his bare bum. He relaxed on the toilet, still panting heavily. 

Nagito began to undress himself as well, turning the water on for their bath. He smiled as he let the bath fill up, turning the water off and turning around to his boyfriend once it was full. Nagito just watched his boyfriend, smiling as the boy seemed to be off in his own little world. Naegi was fiddling with his thumbs in his own lap, humming to himself and kicking his feet gently- barely lifting them due to the weakness in his legs. 

Nagito felt his heart warm up at the sight before his eyes, he didn't want to disturb his boyfriend sitting there in all his adorableness and beauty. But then,NNaegi looked at him and smiled with a giggle.

"H-Hello there," he chirped, and Nagito just melted. The white-haired male smiled back at him, leaning over and picking him up.

"C'mon, lets get you into this bath so you aren't a messy boy anymore,"NNagito cooed softly, stepping into the bath first and placing Naegi in between his legs. He began to squirt soap into the bath, making bubbles.

"Ahhah!" Naegi giggled as he watched a bunch of bubbles form, feeling quite entertained. Nagito blushed and smiled at this, beginning to squirt soap into his messy, sweaty hair. Naegi smiled as he felt his boyfriend's fingers comb his hair, he shut his eyes and hummed as he ran his fingers up and down his boyfriend's long legs. Nagito became flustered at this, but he just continued to clean his small boyfriend all over. He made sure to wash every nook and cranny from his boyfriend- minus his parts.

Soon enough, Naegi turned around and giggled. "You're all dirty too! Let me wash you!" The brunette happily chirped as Nagito giggled and nodded. He began to squirt soap into his own hands, and squirting it into his lover's messy hair.

"So fluffy," Naegi mumbled as he began to reach and run his fingers through his hair, smiling as Nagito chuckled and smiled as well. He just scrubbed his hair, beginning to play with it. Naegi then started washing him all over too, avoiding his parts as well with flushed red cheeks.

"All clean," the brunette cooed, smiling up at his boyfriend who leaned in and kissed him. Naegi's eyes widened and he embarrassedly flushed red, looking away and kissing back. Both boys were flustered messes, just staring at each other after the kisses.

The brunette then hesitantly turned around, just placing his head on Nagito's chest and shutting his eyes as he sank into the water. He began to hum, yawning a bit. The paler man yawned as well, just holding his boyfriend close as they relaxed in the bath together.


	4. Hope-slut

_Cw // knifeplay_

* * *

Nagito pressed his unwashed, dry thumb down on Naegi's tongue as the boy whimpered and cried. He squirmed as he bit down on the thumb, suckling on it as well. Tears were streaming down his pale face, and he couldn't even rub them away cause Nagito had him chained up. The brunette's wrists were chained up so he was pressed against the cold wall with his arms in a Y-like position. As for his legs, well they weren't chained up- he was just forced to sit cross legged as his cock sat between his thighs and throbbed.

This was his punishment for being a bad boy.

The white-haired male continued to let him suckle and bite on his thumb as he dug the rest of his fingers into his cheek. Whines escaped Naegi's lips, as Nagito started to drag his absent hand down his body. He soon brought his hand to his cock, grazing over it gently with his knuckles as he watched the boy struggle to keep his cum in. Nagito continued to tease him, edge him, and undoubtedly punish his little boy.

After giving his cock one final squeeze, he took his dirty hand out of Naegi's mouth and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He continued to whine though, panting heavily as his cock was still being touched by Nagito. It was obvious he wanted to cum, and it was at least a few minutes past his punishment- this was just unfair and cruel at this point. But, after another minute of Naegi's heavy pants and his whimpering, Nagito decided to use both of his hands on his cock. He tightly wrapped his hands around the smaller boy's gentle cock which was throbbing and nearly red now, and that made the brunette moan and whine even louder. His lips were swollen and his crying got worse, he really craved the sensation of cumming again. Though, Naegi's been pretty bad lately, so he knows he deserves this all.

"Cum now, whore," Nagito commanded roughly, jamming his thumb's sharp nail into the frail boy's cock. It drew blood and he grinned, seeing Naegi squirm and yelp from the injury as his cock twitched and released the cum he's been holding in. Of course, he moaned loudly and was whimpering like a dog after. His face was red and hot as he watched Nagito lick the cock blood off of his thumb with a huge smile. The white-haired male chuckled, staring into his sub's gentle and soft eyes that were shimmering like wet glass.

"Oh, I'll unchain you," Nagito reassured to the boy, "don't want to keep you waiting forever, babe."

And with that, he leaned into the crook of Naegi's neck and licked it- all the way from his collar bone to his ear. Nagito opened his jaws once he got to the ear, pressing his teeth on the soft lope gently and then biting down hardly. The brunette squeaked, and that squeak quickly turned into a moan. But, Nagito stopped biting and laughed once the small boy whined when he pulled away to unlock the chains.

Once he was freed, Naegi looked at his wrists and rubbed them gently with a whimper. They were sore and bright red, probably from all the roughness and the tugging. He licked them carefully to try and dumb down the stinging sensation, but Nagito just placed his larger hands on Naegi's smaller ones and helped him up. He lead the boy to the kitchen while both of them were naked, and he opened their freezer to get some ice for the boy. After getting the ice, he spun around and leaned down to Naegi, sort of craning his neck to apply the ice due to their large height difference.

The smaller boy yelped at the sudden touch of the ice, but he soon melted into the coldness and started to enjoy it. After all, it was soothing the marks on his tiny wrists.

Naegi was too busy applying the ice on his red wrist marks that he didn't even notice Nagito place a cold drink in front of him to help with his panting. After noticing, he smiled up at the man and kissed him gently. In return though, Nagito decided to slap his bare ass and leave a large, cherry pink hand print on his left, pale ass cheek. Naegi yelped, but he couldn't say he didn't like the slap after all.

"T-thank you," the brunette quietly whispered, sipping his cold drink. His eyes widened at the coldness, starting to shiver as he felt the cold liquid go down his throat. Nagito chuckled, going behind him and placing a hand on his back as he kissed the top of his brown hair.

"You're welcome but, for what?" The tall man questioned, smirking as Naegi looked up at him with confused eyes. "Thanking me for the ass slap or the water?" He asked with a laugh, watching as his lover looked away and continued to sip at his drink, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of strawberry red.

"Both," Naegi softly replied, his gaze anywhere but at the eyes of Nagito- who was now biting his lip. He slapped his ass again, and one slap lead to another ass slap and that soon lead to an ass grab. That ass grab then did escalate quite a bit- Naegi was now pinned against the wall with a knife at his throat.

The smooth and shiny knife gleamed in the kitchen's light, Nagito dragging it down Naegi's skin as he shivered and bit back his moans. He then poked the knife into the thin boy's chest, twirling it and nearly breaking skin. All he did was leave a pink mark though, nothing to worry about.

Nagito grinded on him, continuing to drag the knife all over his body as he started to bring his hand up to Naegi's throat. He carefully wrapped his long fingers around his throat, loving the feeling of his soft skin tremble under his touch. Nagito loved seeing his boyfriend just look afraid in general, it was one of the things that he could get off to. And oh right now he sure was getting off to it.

"Oh does my dirty little slut want more? More than what happened in there?" Nagito asked lustfully, starting to press the knife a bit deeper into his skin without breaking any skin or drawing any blood. He watched Naegi's fear grow in his eyes, and he watched his throat move as he swallowed his own spit.

"M-maybe I do, maybe I do want more. I'm so needy for you, master," Naegi replied, nearly moaning the last part as he departed his lips slowly. Nagito's mouth dropped gently, and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"God dammit," he grumbled under his breath as he bent the small boy over, making sure to rub his dick up in lube before going any further. Naegi moaned as he was bent over on their kitchen table, squirming slightly under his dom's grasp. But, before Nagito truly went with this- there was one more thing he had to ask:

"This is okay, right? Do you want to do this?" Nagito asked, care laced throughout his tone. He went from forcefully, horny dom to straight up gentle boyfriend. He may be a cruel and mean dom, but there was no way in gods name that he wouldn't ever get consent first. Consent is his kink.

Naegi turned around with a smile, nodding with rosy red cheeks as he wiggled his bum. Nagito nodded back, grinning widely as he spread his cheeks and pressed on finger inside of his tight little asshole. The small boy moaned, and moaned much louder once Nagito added an extra finger and started stretching him out. He was practically drooling on the table, his jaw and face being pressed into the glossy, hard wood.

He then took his pale fingers out, finally sliding himself in quickly. That caused the smaller boy to scream in pain, of course he was used to his size but sometimes it just hurt. Naegi was in pain at first, but that pain soon dissolved and was replaced with tons of pleasure. Moans escaped his puffy lips as did drool, and his moaning only got louder.

"F-fuck," Nagito mumbled with a stutter as he roughly fucked Naegi, reaching over to grab his hair. He pressed his face into the hard wood table, definitely leaving a bruise on his jawline somewhere. The white-haired male gripped onto his soft, brown hair tightly, gaining even louder and pleasurable moans from Naegi.

He went into the boy as far as he could, still rocking his body quickly. Every time he'd move or go faster, he could just feel the tightness around his cock from the brunette's asshole and boy was it getting him closer.

"M-master," Naegi whimpered through moans, his speech slightly muffled cause he he still pressed into the table. Nagito grinned at him, picking his head up roughly and stopping his rocking motion. "Ahh!" The brunette squeaked at that, but it really did feel good.

"What is it?" Nagito spat, still holding him by his hair and seeing the tears in his eyes start to trickle down his flushed cheeks. But Naegi got shy, looking away and staying silent as he chewed at his inner lip. But oh boy, that got the taller male mad, so he decided to grab his face and make his lips form a kissing expression.

"What?!" Nagito aggressively asked, and that made Naegi somehow even closer. He loved getting yelled at when they were having sex, and he especially loved when his lover was aggressive and rough with him.

"I-I have to c-cum, s-sir," he whimpered, face going hot red as he watched Nagito look down and smirk. He ended up just pressing his face back into the table and letting go of his hair gently. Right after that, he went straight back to ramming himself inside of Naegi as he leaned down to touch his cock.

The brunette moaned at just the softest touch, whimpering as Nagito continued to rock his dick back and forth inside of him. He was quite sensitive, especially after just cumming before.

"O-oh god," Nagito quietly whispered, feeling extremely close himself. He continued to touch the sub's dick, giving him a fast hand job. Once he said that, the small boy craned his neck to look behind him. He saw the taller male biting his lip and still swaying his hips as he roamed his other, free hand around Naegi's body. He decided to stop as his ass, gripping onto it as he painted heavily and started to shake.

"Oh Naegi, let me fill you with my hope," Nagito panted, watching as his lover nodded while gnawing at his lip and even drawing blood from it from biting down too hard. Once the permission was granted to giving the little boy all of his hope, it happened—

The white liquid shot into him and Naegi couldn't him but moan even louder, he ended up even releasing a load of cum himself too. The brunette was shaking and whimpering, his breaths all over the place as cum sat inside of him.

"Such a good little boy, taking in all of daddy's hope like that," Nagito soothingly said as he pulled out of the boy slowly, but surely. "So, so proud of you my little hope-slut!"

Naegi smiled at that, blushing as he breathed heavily. But it just hit him what he got called: _hope-slut_. Yeah, that definitely turned him on.


	5. Good Boy

Naegi moaned lowly as his legs quivered and his thighs shook, his entire body trembling as Nagito was tugging on his leash. He began tugging so hard that it started leaving bruises on the smaller boy's throat and collarbone.

"Good boy," Nagito praised as he watched Naegi pant heavily, not letting out many moans. He was usually quite loud and would moan at just a slight touch from the dominant, but he decided to make this difficult for Naegi.

"N-Nghh," Naegi whimpered, his hushed moans muffled as he kept his mouth shut tightly. But, it was getting even harder because of how Nagito's hand was going even quicker on his quivering cock which was already dripping with precum. And, it was also getting even harder because of how the white-haired male was pulling even harder on his collar with the leash.

"P-Please," the brunette whined, tearing up as he felt closer than ever. His legs trembled as drool was running down his chin, sliding down his throat as Nagito raised an eyebrow. He tugged on the leash once Naegi mumbled the quiet "please", pulling his thin hand away from his lover's twitching cock. The small boy whined once he pulled his hand away, a small gasp escaping his pretty pink, glossy, swollen lips. His lips quivered just like the rest of him did as well, and just that somehow managed to turn Nagito on.

Even though he removed his hand from Naegi's cock, he just wanted to make him cum. He just wanted to see the boy a panting, trembling mess for him- and even if he already was a mess like that, Nagito just wanted to see him covered in his own cum. And, Naegi might not just be covered in his own cum considering how the paler boy was jacking himself off now too.

Naegi whined and struggled to not cum and just touch himself as he watched his lover masturbate. Seeing Nagito already throw his head back and seeing him already leak precum turned the small brunette on so much.

"What did you fucking want?" Nagito aggressively growled as he referenced what Naegi said before, and that took the sub off guard. He squeaked, biting his swollen lip as he avoided eye contact. But as soon as he moved his pupils to the floor, the white-haired male let go of his leash and grabbed his face. Naegi squeaked in shock at this, his eyes widening as his cheeks were squished and his pink lips were forced into a kissy-face expression.

"Look at your master when he's speaking," the dominant male growled, and that only made Naegi weaker. He whimpered at his tone, loving how possessive and mean he got during sex. The small boy just loved being degraded and treated like the slut that he was.

"C-Can I-I moan, s-sir?" Naegi whispered as Nagito smirked, letting go of his face and sliding his hand up to his head. He began petting his hair like an animal, where he wore his cat ears headband. As much as this made the small boy happy and become even more flustered, he just wanted to cum. Aftercare could wait for now, it's called aftercare for a reason after all.

"Of course kitten, wouldn't want to keep you waiting for too long," the white-haired male cooed, removing his hand from his lover's head. He chuckled as Naegi whined slightly at the removal of his hand, but a shaky moan quickly escaped his lips as Nagito slid his hand down the boy's frail, shivering body. He slid his finger past his nipples, ribs, and trailed his long finger down his tummy until it reached his outer thighs which were shaking. The touch sent shivers up Naegi's spine, making him whimper at the touch. He absolutely loved the teasing from Nagito, even if he did really want to just cum.

But then, a loud moan escaped Naegi's lips as Nagito finally wrapped his hand around the smaller boy's quivering cock. He began sliding his hand up and down, smirking as he bit his lip and drool escaped from the sides of his mouth and climbed down his pale chin.

Naegi threw his head back, grabbing onto their sheets as he moaned loudly. Whimpers and whines escaped the small boy's lips, drool also sliding out of his mouth. His lips were slimy and swollen from how turned on he was, and they were trembling just like his entire body was. But then, even more high-pitched moans escaped the brunette's lips as he finally came.

"Oh that's a good little boy," Nagito praised, flustered cheeks as he leaned down and licked Naegi on the tip of his cock just to maybe overstimulate him just a little bit while petting his hair by his cat ears head band. Plus, maybe the dominant just wanted to taste the boy’s hope.

Naegi panted heavily, tearing up as he shivered. The small boy trembled even more as he felt Nagito lick his cock, making him become even more flustered and bite his lip. He let an unsteady moan out of his lips, and heavy panting following his moaning. The boy’s chest moved up and down quickly as he took in sharp, warm breaths.

Nagito continued to pet him, leaning down and pulling the boy close. He kissed his wake cheek with a smile, and Naegi began to smile as well. He giggled softly to himself, kissing his taller lover back. After the quick kisses, the white-haired boy wrapped his arms around his shorter boyfriend and ran his fingers through his messy, desaturated brown strands of soft hair. Naegi just rested on his chest, cuddling into it and relaxing his previous shaky breaths as he heard Nagito’s heartbeat.

The two cuddled together, acting all wholesome and pure as if they didn’t just have sex.


	6. Needy Whore

Naegi moaned, biting his lip as drool lipped down his chin as he panted heavily. The brunette boy felt Nagito's hands slide down past his hips, gripping onto them tightly as he propped him up on his thigh. Nagito made sure to aggressively place him on his thigh, making sure his bulge would press into it.

"Nngh," Naegi whimpered as his bulge rubbed into Nagito's thigh, he ducked his head as he attempted to restrain himself from touching himself. It was quite hard though, considering such an attractive and aggressive dom was bouncing his leg up and down.

The brunette couldn't help but release a moan as he started to rub his bulge onto Nagito's thigh out of desperation. The white-haired male chuckled as he watched Naegi struggle to not touch his rock hard penis- which was throbbing out of how much wanted to be touched.

"Oh aren't you such a pathetic fucking slut," Nagito degraded, watching how desperate the small boy was. But, Naegi just flushed red as he whimpered and continued to rub himself and hump the taller male's thigh. It was the only way to somehow get off, and it was only making this whole thing harder.

"G-Gosh, hnng," Naegi whined, humping Nagito's thigh faster as he felt his lover's cold hands grip onto his sides to lock him into place. He couldn't help but go faster, the brunette boy couldn't handle not being able to touch himself. Naegi needed a way to get off, he couldn't take not touching himself. But hey, guess that really does prove Nagito right- he really is such a pathetic slut, and just Nagito's pathetic slut.

"Looks like someone can barely control himself, isn't that right, whore?" The dominant sneered with a laugh, watching as the small boy lifted his head and teared up. His face was flushed red and he was panting heavily, his chest heaving as he continued to rub his crotch on Nagito's thigh- which he was still bouncing to mimic the feeling of Naegi riding him.

"P-Please, f-fuck me un-until-until I-I cant h-handle it!" Naegi begged loudly, a whiny tone in his voice as he couldn't stop whimpering from how fast he was humping his dom's leg. Nagito smirked at this, no longer bouncing his leg as he watched the brunette whine from the sudden stop. As much as he wanted to get fucked until he felt like nothing but a useless cum rag just like he was, he still _needed_ at least some sort of way to get off.

The white-haired male then leaned down on their couch, propping himself up slightly as he gripped onto Naegi and let him crawl over to him. Nagito began to slide his fingers into his own jeans, beginning to wiggle them off. But before he truly fully took them off, he looked his smaller lover dead in the eyes. Naegi was more flustered than ever, he really did want this, but the boy blushed easily. And seeing how Nagito wanted him just as much as he wanted him too- it was a huge turn on.

"Is this okay now? You wanna do this still, right?" The taller boy asked with sincere care, and Naegi smiled through his neediness and desperation as he nodded with no hesitance. He truly did want this, and just by giving consent he showed how needy he was. But hey, why not show it a bit more?

"P-Please, I-I just want y-you to f-fuck my t-tight asshole," Naegi whined through his panting, pressing his legs together as he gripped onto the couch to try and restrain himself from palming himself then and there until he was able to cum. As much as begging Nagito made him blush, it also finally gave him the chance to truly get off just like he's been wanting.

The larger male reached over to his lube, huffing as he shivered from the coldness of the gel. The boy rubbed it all over his cock, grabbing Naegi and propping himself up by him. The small boy was propped on the top of his cock, and he was sliding down it slowly so there wouldn't be too much pain at all. And, the further the cock went inside his tight, aching asshole- the louder Naegi moaned.

After Nagito's cock went as deep as it could go inside the small boy, Naegi moaned and threw his head back as the white-haired male began bouncing his waist and grabbing the brunette by his side so he'd feel the motion of riding. The sub couldn't help but moan uncontrollably, already too weak to touch his cock that was already about to cum.

"God you're so pathetic, just touch yourself already if you're so damn needy, whore," Nagito commanded with a growl, smirking as Naegi reached for his cock with weak arms and tears in his eyes. He was quite weak, but he did attempt to slide his hand around his own cock. And once Naegi finally did, he began to try and pump himself- his arms were so weak and it nearly hurt, but he didn't mind; he enjoyed the pain anyways.

Nagito watched with a lustful smirk on his swollen lips as he watched Naegi struggle to touch himself. But, he just watched and continued to rock his body as his cock was inside his lover- who was moaning loudly and throwing his head back as his shivering hands finally were able to get him to cum. The brunette let out his sticky hope, and it sprayed on Nagito's flat stomach and his own too.

"Ghghh," Naegi whimpered, drool sliding down his chin as droplets of cum slid down his cock like was melted off of a candle. Nagito continued to let him ride his cock, but he continued ramming into him until he felt close himself- and oh boy was that about to happen.

Nagito gripped onto his lover's thigh as he fucked his tight asshole, and Naegi let out even more helpless moans as he trembled and whined. And, the white-haired male gripped onto his thigh harder, and even some bedsheets as he threw his head back and swallowed his own spit tightly as he bucked his hip and felt his toes curl and calves clench. Once he did buck his hip, Naegi whined at the motion and bit his lip as he watched Nagito let out soft moans.

"Ahh, N-Naegi," the pale male let slip out as he finally came, his heart racing as Naegi moaned at the feeling of his dom's cum inside him. The cum leaked out of his asshole and slipped down Nagito's own cock, which was nearly as sensitive as Naegi's own cock- which was hard again.

Nagito noticed this, and he leaned down to lick his boyfriend's cock- and the brunette's face flushed an even darker shade of red as he gasped a bit and bit his lip as he tried to bite a moan back.

"M-Master!" Naegi cried, his weak legs shaking even more as he felt the warmth and wetness of Nagito's tongue slide a bit on his cock. His penis was still quite sensitive, especially after cumming so intensely before. His legs are already so weak, he was just using his lover's dick and waist to support him.

But suddenly, the white-haired male pulled away and lifted the small, shaking boy off of his cock. Naegi whined as he was pulled off, secretly wanting more- he wanted to be fucked like the cumslut he was, he wanted to be fucked until he couldn't talk anymore and all he used were moans and whines to communicate.

Nagito just laughed at his whine, grabbing a tissue and wiping his own cock off as a smug smile remained on his face. Naegi watched his flustered cheeks, curious as to why his dominant stopped all of a sudden. But, he gasped at his answer and pouted with a whine- yet he accepted it.

"Just wanted to edge my needy whore now."


End file.
